The invention relates to hold-down clips for standard ceiling panels utilized in suspended ceiling arrangements. In particular, it relates to a replacement hold-down clip which can be utilized by an operator from the finished side of the ceiling.
Suspended ceiling systems commonly in use utilize a suspended grid consisting of inverted T-shaped beam members. Panel sections are set within the grid with their peripheral edges supported by the base of the inverted T-shaped beams. One common method of holding the panels in place against uplifting is the use of a U-shaped spring clip which is snapped over the top of the inverted T. In this respect, the top of the T is provided with a bulb-like enlargement to engage the spring clip. In this manner the arms of the spring clip extend toward the base of the inverted T and serve to press the back of the panel edges against the T-base to thereby prevent "flutter" and reduce or eliminate air drafts past the ceiling panels. For this reason, hold-down clips are required in fire-rated ceiling construction set forth in standard building code and fire regulations through references to the Underwriters Laboratory tests.
One major drawback of the commonly used hold-down clips, as described above, is that they only can be applied from the back side of the suspended ceiling structure. Accordingly, during construction, the final panel to be set in place is necessarily void of hold-down means. In addition, in the event of a need for wiring, plumbing or other type of maintenance, it is frequently necessary to remove ceiling panels to provide repair access. The panels can easily be pushed up and removed from the finished side of the ceiling, thereby unseating the hold-down clips. Upon replacing the ceiling panels, however, there arises the problem of replacing the clips from the finished-side of the suspended ceiling structure. Thus, the ceiling panels often remain in an improper dangerous, and frequently illegally-installed condition, thereby voiding the fire-rating of the ceiling construction.
Hence, an improved hold-down clip for panels is needed which can be efficiently and easily installed from the finished side of a suspended ceiling structure; and it is an object of this invention to provide a ceiling panel hold-down clip which securely maintains a panel member in place.
It is another object to provide a ceiling panel hold-down clip which can be manipulated from the finished side of a suspended ceiling arrangement.
It is a further object to provide a ceiling panel hold-down clip which can be used as a replacement clip for panels which have been removed.
Still another object is to provide a ceiling panel hold-down clip which includes a break-away manipulating portion so that the installed clip is not visible from the finished side of the ceiling.
Yet another object is to provide a single piece hold-down clip.